Checkmate
by l'ASKY
Summary: Kiryuu are you aware of the most basic rule of chess?" Kaname fingered the chains as he glanced at the ex-human under him. "One must lose for the other to win..." Zero chanted. Kaname smirked. "Exactly." K/Z
1. What is now

**A/N: Ah…finally Vampire Knights…I've been itching to write this for a while, and Im hoping to get it finished while I'm in the peak of my obsession. **

**Warnings: Now I am not sure but there may be a rating change in the future. Just a heads up little kiddies. Yaoi fans…feel free to rejoice (.)**

**Disclaimer: All references to Vampire Knights are reserved to Matsuei Hino and her publisher company…and whoever makes the anime. Of course I own rights to this particular plotline. **

A loud crash resounded throughout the stone walls of the castle. Zero gripped the small coffee table, anchoring his body to something tangible while the intense nausea racked throughout his body. He couldn't go on like this. His pale shaking fingers reached towards the small white circles that dotted the floor. Dull sanguine-specked eyes squinted as he tried to make out the individual blood tablets strewn over the stone floor, however the shuddering from his body didn't help the blurred shaky image from becoming any clearer.

Making a final lunge from his resting place, Zero fell onto the floor weakly. He desperately clawed the floor for the godforsaken poison that he knew would not help him. It was like trying to perform CPR on a cadaver, purely hopeless. He was too far gone on that cursed path that guaranteed a torturous death. However his primal instincts still demanded to hold on to that last precious golden thread of life.

" Still writhing on the floor like the animal you are I see. "

Zero's ears pricked up at the bored tone of a certain pureblood. As much as he hated the man to the very essence of his core, he could not suppress that small flicker of relief that instantly flared up at the sight of the brunette.

" Kuran," he spat, as if it were a curse word. Kaname gave no indication of acknowledging the ex-human's disrespect. He sidestepped the vampire on the floor and stood in front of his face with the natural air of superiority and arrogance all purebloods possessed. Zero of course, refused to grovel in front of such a creature, shoved the last bit of his dignity before him, and flinched back in a kneeling position before scrambling to get away from the pureblood.

Kaname watched him, mildly amused as a small hint of a smile graced his sensuous lips.

" What are you doing here? Don't you know that it's not right to disturb the dying? You sick bastard!" Zero knocked his head back against the stone wall, feeling the damp coolness permeate through his skull.

" Well I hardly call this the look of a 'dying man', wouldn't you say Kiryuu-kun," Kaname gestured to his hungry look. The glowing crimson orbs that emanated from Zero was even enough to make him feel a slight tingle in his stomach. He could just smell the need coming off in waves from Zero's body. Kaname breathed in deeply. _This would be amusing…_

" Just get out!" Zero moaned as he felt another wave of nausea pass through his body in a ripple effect. He knew what he needed, but his body betrayed his words. Zero breathed in deeply, hoping the cool damp air would somehow stave off this unnatural desire. His hands went up to grasp at his chest as he panted heavily, all the while thinking how pathetic he looked next to the immaculate pureblood.

" It's not going to go away Kiryuu just because you will it away. You know what you need to do…" Kaname nonchalantly unbuttoned his sleeve and nipped his wrist. A small drip of crimson elixir beaded from the tiny wound, before the small fang mark vanished totally from his pale skin. Zero suddenly had all his senses transfixed on that one drop of liquid, nesting right on the hollow of his enemy's wrist. He heard and saw nothing else. Even if someone were to pour hot burning magma down his back, he didn't think he would even care. His body lurched forward instinctively towards the pureblood as another wave of the bloodlust rippled within him.

Kaname grinned at Zero's reaction to his small act. It was like playing with rats in an unescapable maze, watching them twist and turn.

" Why?" Kaname cocked his head as he heard the whisper emitted from the now hunched over ex-human. Zero was now clutching his hair desperately as he shivered, trying to hold himself in. Cold sweat ran from his temple down his cheeks and mixed with a certain salty liquid. Silver bangs fell over his eyes, attempting to shadow them in order to preserve some sort of dignity.

" Why do you have to take away my integrity too? Don't you have enough? You have Yuuki now! Just leave me alone and die in peace…This is so wrong," Zero groaned in exhaustion. He needed to get away.

" I'm afraid I can't do that Kiryuu…because we all know when that day comes, " Kaname took a step forward towards the shivering Level D. The soles of his leather boots were silent as he kneeled down in front of the ex-human. Zero could sense the pureblood near him. He wasn't liking that presence one bit, even more so now with the seductive metallic fragrance rolling off that one area of the pureblood. As he turned his body to move away, cold steely fingers grasped his jaw with a bruising grip, forcing the ex-human's fangs to protrude fully.

Zero hissed at the sudden action and struggled to push the pureblood off him, but his weak attempts only made Kaname laugh. It was like a kitten pawing helplessly at the tiger who had its body in his deadly grasp. The pureblood suddenly slammed Zero's skull back into the stone wall behind him. Zero gasped as the new sharp pain reverberated throughout his head, making his nausea even worse. Suddenly, his breath hitched in his throat as he felt the brunette's hair tickle the outer shell of his ear before feeling the warm breath caress the side of his neck.

" When that day comes for you, I wouldn't miss it for a thing." Zero could almost feel the smirk on the sadistic pureblood's lips. A cold unsettling shiver trickled up his spine at the proximity of the elder vampire.

Before his mind could register another thought, Kaname then brutally shoved the surprised Level D vampire into his wrist.

" Drink," he commanded. Zero needed no more coaxing that that as he latched his fangs around Kuran's wrist. His senses were immediately knocked to the back of his mind as the first taste of blood tingled his tastebuds. The essence that poured out of it intoxicated the starving low-level vampire to no end. He allowed the elixir to run down his throat as it dulled the throb that echoed from the depths of his stomach. Zero unconsciously shifted his fangs around the bite wound , intending to drain more blood by changing the angle his fangs sank into the pale flesh. The pureblood hissed as the silver-haired vampire leeched onto him, not letting go.

Kaname knew that Zero was enjoying this immensely. He could almost hear the purr of satisfaction as Zero savagely guzzled down the scarlet essence, some of it even dribbling from the side of his mouth as it made a macabre image of feasting in its rawest form.

Zero groaned as he became intoxicated with the blood. He could feel his head become cloudy as he reluctantly removed his mouth from the wound. Taking a deep breath of air into his lungs like a man dying of thirst after he had his gallon of water, Zero finally felt refreshed and normal, not like the insane monster he was before.

" Now there, all fed and happy are you?" Kaname stood up, kicking the chains that bound the ex-human to the wall. Zero winced. Now that his sense were heightened, the metallic clang of the chains were like a shriek to his ears.

" I have to go back to the banquet…my fiancé is all alone attending to the guests…you wouldn't want Yuuki to be overwhelmed with such stress don't you?"

" Kuran! I swear I'll get you one day!"

" Yes, you surely will…" Kaname gave Zero another once over before slamming the dungeon doors. The echo of it seemed to mark Zero's hopelessness.

_My god…how did it come to this? _

_Flashback: 3 months ago_

Zero gulped down the amber elixir. The burning path it left behind was rather refreshing than painful. He had gotten used to this taste…brandy it was called. Once he had rummaged through Cross's cabinet in search of some of those god-awful blood tablets in order to delay his hunger. Ever since taking Kuran's blood before he had mechanically used him as a pawn against Rido, he had found that he developed some tolerance to the tablets, in sparse amounts of course. Although recently he had found that no matter how many tablets he took, his bloodlust would gradually grow by a small increment. Instead of finding those, he had come upon a vintage bottle of brandy. It then started from there…Zero and his love affair with the alcohol. In the beginning, he had used it to get by whenever he had the urge, rather than taking those nauseating tablets. It usually worked since it made him so drunk that he immediately fell asleep, dulling his senses. He would deal with the consequences in the morning…rather hangovers than bloodlust anyday.

He was surprised that alcohol had helped even a bit. Why shouldn't it? After all it was a depressant used by everday ungrateful humans to go about accepting their pathetic lives. And Zero was…human.

He took a another swig before glancing at the moon outside his window. It had been two months since Yuuki, his best friend and love, had fully accepted Kuran's proposal and moved in with him. The wedding date was set in about six months. Six months before Zero lost Yuuki completely. Then again, it was always Zero's loss and Kaname's gain. Zero's dulled bloodshot lilac eyes narrowed at the thought as he began gulping down more of the liquor.

Even when they were in school Kaname had all of Yuuki's attention. Although her eyes held concern over Zero, he knew that she always looked at Kaname with her heart. It's just that now that they were graduated just a month ago, everyone's true colors began to show.

If it weren't for Cross who allowed Zero to stay in his dorm and Toga's recommendation that he rejoined the Hunter's Association, Zero knew that he probably would have been shot down somewhere dead. That or suicide.

Zero put down his bottle as he began reminiscing…although that was sort of difficult seeing as the furniture in his room started to look like shapeless amoeba…just dark figures sitting around him…they were laughing at his pathetic state, his pathetic life, his pathetic soul…they began moving around him as if taunting him with their dancing…then Zero knew no more...

Zero gasped as he felt the cool water splash upon his face. It dripped down in rivulets in his surprisingly parched dry throat. His tongue unconsciously lapped at the liquid…wait but there was something else there. Something sweet and familiar.

Lilac eyes flashed open as realization hit him. Blood…wait…but whose?

" He's awake, bind him." Before Zero could register what was happening, two burly men in black overcoats grabbed him and locked him in vampire-binding manacles.

" Kiryuu Zero you are hereby under arrest and awaiting execution for your multiple murders of humans and vampires alike."

**A/N: gasp Zero is getting arrested?! And why is Kaname being such a ****smexy ****sadistic bastard keeping poor Zero in prison? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated :D **


	2. The beginning

**A/N: I hope everyone had a satisfying Thanksgiving! And now to even indulge you more, I give you the second chapter of Checkmate!**

**But first, thank you for all your reviews and your alerts! They were certainly a source of encouragement for me **** I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter enough to make it to this chapter XD**

**I know that the first chapter may have seemed a little rushed during the last part…however while writing the flashback, it didn't seem that way to me probably because the spacing in Word made it seem that way…and since doesn't freaking…have correct formatting on theirs when the story shows up…=-='**

**And yes, I know that it sounds like Kaname is still being the sadistic bastard he is, trying to get Yuuki away from Zero…but I really feel like sticking to the canon as much as I can…and just tweaking a few elements ;)**

**Also for everyone who is confused as to where this storyline takes place in terms of canon, everyone is basically graduated…Yuuki and Kaname are about to get married. Zero is mooching off the Headmaster for shelter. **

**I do indeed have a plan for this story...which keeps on changing haha~ I do take suggestions though! So leave those in your reviews too!**

**But enough of my ramblings, enjoy!**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last flashback. **

" _Kiryuu Zero you are hereby under arrest and awaiting execution for your multiple murders of humans and vampires alike."_

_Before Zero could register another thought, he was bodily thrown into the back of a covered truck as if he were simply cargo. Rough hands tied a gag around his mouth, preventing him from making a sound. _

_What the hell? Zero panicked on the inside._

_Shit, I knew it was a bad idea to delay this stupid bloodlust thing for too long…_

_He could still feel the smear of that once-fulfilling substance staining his lips, incriminating him for something he could not even …remember? A cold painful stone of reality hit him in the face. Zero mentally shuddered. _

_Is that it? Did I…finally…reach Level E? But…Kuran…I drank from him…a pureblood…promised me…and…Shizuka's…I've been…lied to? _

_Never should have trusted a pureblood…they are all the same…Yagari's voice echoed in Zero's head. _

_The smell of the blood that was covered over him did not help a bit. It only tortured his mind even more…a sick reminder of something that seemed to have gotten lost in translation to his memories. It was as if his nightmares were starting to come true…_

_A black blindfold shut out all light from his vision. _

_Like my future, Zero thought bitterly. But then…he was never supposed to have one. That was determined the moment Shizuka Hio's cold lips touched his skin._

_The men grabbed both of his kicking feet and bound them together like he was some kind of beast, trussed up, and ready to be slaughtered. He was a rogue vampire that needed to be contained and put away because everyone thought he was a danger. He did not even deserve judgment. _

_At the moment, he could feel the tentacles of madness slowly starting to curl themselves around his mind, sucking away what was left of his soul. _

_The truck slowly revved up and began its path towards his execution. It was like a walk to the guillotine, only with less finesse than he had hoped. There were no last minute wishes or prayers said for him. He was among the damned. Not to be forgiven. Not to be thought of. Not to be loved…a monster…_

_Zero could not remember the last time he felt that emotion. Love was it? Raped over time and time again in those so called "confessions of the heart" so easily scribbled into thousands of poetry and stories that collected dust in the shelves. What was it really? A mother's warmth? The soft coo of a newborn babe? The sheen emitted from those ruby eyes as a soft hand caressed his face? _

_" Yuuki…" _

_Or was love just a term mankind made to justify some form of morality they thought was innate in their hearts? _

_The truck came to a series of potholes embedded in the ground, jutting his body around. Zero gasped as his body was thrown against the side of the truck like a broken ragdoll. _

_" Stay still you mangy dog," a boot kicked him harshly in the ribs, forcing a muffled cry from his bound lips . _

_But…for one small infinitesimal moment in his pathetic millisecond of a life, Zero did feel something akin to that. He didn't want to believe it…but he truly felt he did. Yuuki's determination to have him experience what it was like to live. Not just to live, but to thrive…She had let him feed off her so he may feel like…a living creature. So he can breathe the fresh morning air and feel the sun on his face, permeating through the surface and reaching his living cells. So he can sit through another boring lecture like any other normal teenager and lazily nod off. So he can be the Zero that would have lived as a human. Not as a monster. _

_At the same time, she had sacrificed so much. He could feel her silently screaming in pain whenever his fangs had graced the surface of that soft supple skin. He could feel her forcing herself to endure it, just for him. Sometimes when he had been too rough, her blood would dirty his lips, the very feeling of nauseating guilt coating his mouth. And afterwards when he was alone, it would take an inhumane amount of discipline for him not to shoot himself in the mouth and end this once and for all. That was why…_

_" You always try to accompany my selfishness because you say I am your victim…,"* her voice cut through him, cutting off more circulation to his brain rather than her strangling him at the time. _

_He could just imagine her…standing there innocently with wide doe-like eyes. But that would be selfish…he needed to be there for Yuuki…or so he thought. Long spindly fingers suddenly clutched possessively at the image of Yuuki. _

"_The reason you can protect Yuuki is because my blood lives within you. It's not you, it's the same as saying I am protecting Yuuki."* _

_Yes…without Kuran's blood he is powerless... It sickened him to no end of how dependent he felt towards the pureblood…to something that he hated with the very depths of his soul. He hadn't believed that even his self-proclaimed-self-worth was also played into the palms of that vampire's hands…just like a chess piece. _

_However another question probed the back of his mind. If Kuran was so almighty and powerful, whose blood was as pure as the beginning of time, how come it did not stop Zero's descent into Level E? Even if it hadn't worked, because Kuran's blood held some of Shizuka's blood, it should have had some kind of insurance over Zero's semi-vampiric status…unless he had been lied to. Used. Like a pawn. _

_This was his punishment. For trusting the words of the damned. For becoming one of them. Becoming the very thing he had vowed his life to hunt…and committed the same sins. He was dirty. Defiled. And it was his destiny to be tortured in this way and burn in the flames of the hatred he felt in his heart. _

_Zero rested his cheek against the dirty cracked floorboards. It was cool against his cheek, a small comfort compared to everything else that swirled down to hell in his life. His mind was a whirlwind of the abstract, due to the alcohol and the severe trauma that frayed his nerves. _

_Right now he just wanted death to claim him…it would be a mercy… _

_He could smell the cigarette smoke coming from one of the guards sitting behind him, keeping watch. _

" _Dirty blood-suckin parasite," the man grunted as he blew out a string of smoke. " Don't ever think about the lives that you just take and take don't ya?"_

_Zero felt a twinge of annoyance shoot through him. He couldn't even face execution peacefully without some old geezer's hecklings. _

" _An' now yer paying for yer sins finally," another voice croaked out. " Justice will finally be done now with yer dirty leeches finally getting the ax."_

_A boot stepped on the small of his back, harshly digging into his spine._

" _Didja hear? He damn near tore out the throat of 2 women jus walk'in down the path to their homes." _

" _Those sweet pretty lil' milk maids?"_

" _That'll be the ones. God bless."_

" _An' I heard he had the gall to kill nother one of those purebloods…good fer us but doesn't settle well with the Vampire Council."_

_Hah! He wishes he had been the one to kill Shizuka Hiou. _

" _Ah well, the lesser those things are, the better. We be finally getting rid of the lot of them." _

_The smell of whiskey hit his nose harshly. He could feel the harsh scratching of a man's beard near his cheek. _

" _It's a shame in'it? A pretty thing like you…going to waste." A calloused hand reached up his shirt, caressing his smooth stomach. Zero instinctively bucked up in surprise. He gave a few grunts of his protest as the hand slithered lower onto his belt buckle. _

" _Careful. I heard vampirism is like a disease. You can get it just by gettin' their damn blood on you."_

"_I'll be careful. I jus' wanna show him what people do to vampires once they get outta line."_

_Another hand came around and tugged Zero's pants down, revealing his bare bottom. By now Zero began thrashing about the floor like a fish out of water. Hell no! He'd rather be beheaded right this moment than being a whore to a couple of horny lowlife guards! His dignity was already shot down to the point of collapse! Where is that damn grim reaper?_

_Only Zero's muffled cries could be heard as one hand pushed his head into the floor, the other stabilizing his bucking hips. _

"_He's a feisty one at that."_

_The truck came to a sudden stop as the back of the truck ripped open as if by its own accord. _

"_What was that?"_

_Both men shifted away from Zero. Boots pounded the floor of the truck accompanying the click of the safety hatchet from the rifle. For a moment everything was silent. But then…_

" _Oh no! Get away!" The desperation of the man's voice grew louder before he heard a sickening crack. Zero winced inwardly. _

" _Kiryuu. Do I always have to come and save your ass?" Zero felt reality lurch back towards him at the familiar drawl. Oh shit… The gag was untied from behind his head. _

" _Fuck off Kuran!" he spat, getting the taste of the dirty cloth as well as the name out of his mouth. _

" _I think we all know who was just about to be," the blindfold was ripped from his eyes. He squinted, from the lantern's light shining in his eyes. Those unmistakable crimson orbs stared deeply at him with an indiscernible expression. For a second he almost wished that blindfold wasn't taken off, Zero mentally moaned to himself. Of all the people he'd thought he'd see before he was going to die. Kuran's face was definitely not it. _

_The vampire was dressed in a leather trenchcoat, covering him from head to toe. From behind him, Zero could make out the collapsed figures behind him. Limbs were twisted in awkward angles. _

_" What did you do to them?"_

_" That is none of your concern. Right now, we have to get out of here," Kaname swiftly hauled Zero up from the ground, intending to untie his rope-binded hands. He leaned Zero against the wall of the truck as he fumbled with the knots. Once he was done, he gestured Zero to untie the bindings on both his feet. As he attempted to do so, Zero lost his balance, keeled over and knocked himself into Kuran. _

_" Really Kiryuu, I know how you were always threatening to get your hands on me…but this wasn't what I expected," Kaname held onto Zero's shoulders to keep him from falling onto the floor. _

_Zero flushed a deep color as he realized the position he was in. His face was buried in Kaname's chest and his hands clutched at the pureblood's hips instinctively when he was about to plummet forward. _

_" I needed something to gr-"_

_" Hurry up and untie yourself. You're wasting precious time." Kaname shoved his form back against the wall. Again with that damn look of superiority. Zero scowled as he started to untie the ropes from around his ankles. _

_" Your clumsiness has cost us enough time. Now," Zero was grabbed from his shirt collar as Kaname dragged him to the side of the truck. What he saw next made his jaw drop. _

_" Lily!" _

_Tonight really was a night full of surprises. The ivory mare neighed in response to her master. She trotted up to her favourite human and nuzzled his face. Zero felt a strange sense of hope, uncharacteristic of the night's events, swell up in his chest. He patted her velvet nose as she bobbed her head up and down appreciatively. _

_That was before Kaname grabbed his waist and threw him onto the saddle of the horse's back. _

_" Did I not mention that we are a little pressed for time? You can have your little reunion later."_

_He growled at the way the pureblood was downright man-handling him and ordering him around like that. But he held his tongue as Kaname swung his legs up and seated himself in front of Zero. He had enough propriety as to not insult the man who had just saved him from possible death. So what was left of his tattered pride could wait. Until they were in safe range. _

_Kaname pulled at the reins of the horse. She bucked up, a spectacular sight, before galloping off into the shadows of the forest. The vessel that was previously headed towards his imminent death grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared._

_Zero had to hold onto Kaname's waist in order to keep himself steady on the undulating saddle. He could feel the hard abdominal muscles underneath fall and rise from the breathing of the vampire before him. As his hand moved up towards his pectorals, he could feel the undeniable beating of a heart. Zero gave a gentle snort._

_" What was that for?"_

_" You have a heartbeat." Zero suddenly felt stupid for the answer._

_" Well yes. Generally all living things have a heart."_

_" Living things yes."_

_"Are you trying to insinuate something?" _

_It was more of a rhetorical question more than anything. And it hinted towards playful banter. Zero looked towards the side, staring at the passing trees. A distant memory involving his old mentor, a schoolnurse, and an eyepatch suddenly came into his mind._

_They had been riding for a while in silence. The only sounds that filled the air were the rhythmic beat of Lily's hooves against the soft ground and the two vampires' own breathing. It was confusing to him. Why would the fiancé of his love decide to save his own love rival? If not be more than happy to let him die. Perhaps…just maybe Kuran was one of those vampires that could turn a once vampire hunter like Kaien Cross into a pacifist. _

_Zero himself had been raised and taught to oppose vampires. Before he could even walk, he had learned that vampires were the seed of all evil and must be avoided or destroyed. In fact, the first lesson with Touga Yagari had been: " The only good vampire is a pile of dust" _

_Shizuka Hiou's entrance into his life only justified his beliefs. That and Kuran stealing away the love of his life. But now…._

_Zero had to move his head out of the way in order to avoid Kaname's hair from flying in his face. The soft scent of roses contrasted greatly with the once- threatening presence of the vampire before him. It prompted him to say something that he never thought he would say to a vampire. _

_" Back there, thanks for saving me I guess," the words left his mouth before he could even stop himself. _

_" Not so sure I should receive that as a compliment from you," was the curt reply. _

_"Che. I was just trying to thank you. Do you always have to live up to your reputed godcomplex?"_

_Zero flushed in anger at the flippancy of the pureblood in response to his words of gratitude that he had to really scrape the bottom of his integrity to utter out. _

_" Do you always have to ask so many questions?"_

_There it was. Another roadblocker to a conversation. Zero honestly thought Kaname was just trying to shut him all up this time. Frankly it was irritating him. _

_" I do appreciate your gratitude Kiryuu," a silver head raised up out of surprise. _

_" But I really do not think you should thank me just yet…"_

_Lily came to a sudden halt. Zero lurched forward, his chest bumping into Kaname's back painfully._

_" Kuran Kaname-sama, we really did not expect you to defy orders. This is a deliberate act of treason towards the Council!"_

_Five hooded figures suddenly surrounded them. The one closest to Kaname spoke to him. His act of deference of kneeling before the pureblood was strongly contrasted by the warning in his voice. _

_" Yes well…I felt that the best use of this felon is to not execute him but put him under servitude." The glint reflected from his fearless crimson eyes caused some of the hooded figures to back off a little. _

_What? Zero's eyes widened in surprise. Kuran was sending him off to be a slave? He should've known! That backstabbing manipulative bastard always using people like his toys! I can't believe I even thanked him! Thanking him for enslaving me!_

_" Is this why you-" again Zero was cut off by a sharp jab by the elbow. _

_" This is a dangerous convict whose only place is under the blade! You cannot expect any kind of vampire, noble or common, to be able to sleep safely with this murderer running around in their house!"_

_A chorus of agreements rang out from the figures. _

_" I'm sure I will be able to…once he is tamed properly and put on a leash…"_

_Zero felt a strong surge of suspicion as Kaname turned around to face him. What is he talking about?_

_At the same time, the ex-human felt himself unable to turn away from those piercing bloody eyes as they probed into his own lilac ones. It was like Kaname had an invisible head-brace on him, making it i_

_Impossible for him to turn his head and escape from his gaze. This time however, Zero found himself staring back into those eyes. Unlike with a human, he found that he could not read them at all. Emotionless and blank. _

_His suspicions were only further confirmed as the pureblood slid a pale hand cradling his jaw. Kuran's rough fingertips lightly circled the ex-human's jawline. A false sense of reassurance. Just like their ethereal beauty. _

_" I am making him mine."_

_With that, Kaname sank his fangs mercilessly into the ex-human convict's neck. _

**A/N: Ouch! Kaname just killed that tiny flicker of trust Zero had…T_T**

**What exactly is he up to….**

***: this star means that I took a direct quote from the episodes. The first quote said by Yuuki was from the 7****th**** episode of VK season2…the second quote by Kaname was from the 1****st**** episode of the season2.**

**Just a headsup, the plot may be quite complex towards later chapters…who is up for that rollercoaster? XD**


	3. What you do to me

**A/N: Hello readers~! I am so sorry for not updating for so long…some bad things just happened and I wasn't able to concentrate on anything as of late. But in a moment of inspiration, I decided to sit down and write another chapter. Again I apologize it was not as long as the previous chapter, but this is as much I can crank out as of now ;**

**Thank you for all your reviews! They truly motivated me to keep on going with this story. I appreciate all your comments ******

**Actually I have a huge idea of writing the sequel to this story…just not this story at the moment haha~. I was really considering just writing the sequel but….then it wouldn't make sense without this story. **

**Warnings: blood suckle-age loool….duh. And some sensuality. Between guys. This chapter will mostly be about Kaname and Zero's inner musings. The true mystery of the story has yet to start…but its getting there. **

**Enjoy~! **

~*~* **Chapter 3- "What you do to me"***~*~

The memories flooded back into Zero's aching head. The moment he felt the elder vampire sink his fangs into his neck like a piece of meat, he passed out. And ended up in some dingy damp dungeon in the bottom of some castle.

Since then, Zero knew nothing of the world outside. He did not know whether or not it was the sun or the moon shining that glimmer of light onto the stone floor. Time did not seem to have a measure anymore. His clothes were in tattered rags, his hair greasy, his body stank of sweat and flecked with trace amounts of dirt, and his face caked with the metallic scent of dried blood. Zero's tongue slipped out to lick at some near the corner of his mouth. It had been so long since he had felt any sort of solid food pass through his esophagus other than that life-sustaining nectar that was oh so sweet. He hated it. How long was he here? Days, weeks, months…perhaps even a year has passed by?

Although Zero knew he was physically confined within walls and held down with shackles, he was really prisoner to his own lust. Eyeing the tablets lying innocently against his body, Zero took one in his fingers and flung it against the length of the room. They taunted him. If only he could have just taken those damn pills and kept them down then maybe…he could have lived on. But without Kaname's blood, he could barely function.

The only connection Zero really had to the outside world was the pureblood. The vampire visited him once in a while, keeping him alive on a steady supply of all the blood he wanted. But for what purpose? What was the point of having all you wanted right there in front of you when you have lost your freedom?

His shaking fingers touched the twin bite marks on the side of his neck. They were quite unnoticeable until his nails brushed lightly against the indentation. Zero shuddered as a strange feeling zipped through his neck and poured throughout the rest of his body like molasses. It was a mark of ownership, Kaname had told him.

"_Consider your body, mind, and soul mine. As of now until death, your only objective should be of serving me in every way possible. "_

He had to be tied down and marked like a dog by a vampire. The one species he was born to kill and extinguish. If only his ancestors could see his pathetic self now. A vampire hunter becoming the pet of a vampire.

In a very twisted way that Zero almost dare not fathom, it seemed like Kuran was saving him. For Yuuki? No…she had most definitely moved on and would not care whether or not Zero was even alive. Keeping Zero alive would certainly not benefit Kaname in anyway, unless he just had an excess of blood and wanted to find an outlet. Having Zero under his wing seemed more like a hindrance rather than somewhat of a pawn he could use, for there were far more powerful vampires Kuran could have taken advantage of. Why him? Why an ex-human Level E vampire hunter who had a short enough fuse to go off like a bomb any second now is of ANY use to a near royal pureblood socialite is something that puzzled the hunter to no end. Looking at his situation, it was pretty hopeless. He could try to escape…but it would not be long before he would go off on killing spree, shedding blood wherever he could find it. And he could not imagine killing another innocent human. ..

Zero still had absolutely no recollection of ever murdering any sort of pureblooded vampire, as much as he would like to take the credit for that. Nor would he ever harm an innocent human consciously. These walls…these chains…

His fingers ran through the rusty metal. The unevenness of the crudely made metal pricked one his fingers. Not long after, the inevitable scent of blood flooded Zero's senses. He hungrily licked at the crimson liquid dripping out of his own flesh.

Perhaps they were saving him from himself….

~*~*~*~

Kaname ran fingers through his unruly hair. He had just finished giving Zero some of his life-sustaining blood that would stave off the ex-human's hunger for about a week or so. It was the only thing that he could do for that god-forsaken soul. That and keeping alive the fiery spark that always made itself present in those lilac orbs. Although the latter has dimmed considerably during his stay at the Kuran mansion…

It was only fair. It was the one thing Kaname could allowed Zero to have, and that was pure hatred for the pureblood. For it makes things so much easier. The things he would do to ensure that flame of hatred only Zero could bear for him…only him.

He would abuse him mentally…

" _Your entire life was a lie. The one before was a mask, hiding your true self away. And now it has finally revealed itself, yet you still believe yourself to be human. How can you call yourself a human even after all you've done?"_

He would abuse him emotionally…

"_Did you really think you could protect Yuuki? Especially becoming the monster that you are. Do you think she could ever accept you, now that she is in the comforts of royalty?"_

But he would not abuse him physically…because he did not think he could be in the same room with a betrayed and wounded man with blood flowing out of his wounds. Kaname wouldn't be able to stop himself from drinking that cursed blood. He had sinned enough for one lifetime.

One life must be sacrificed for another…and Kaname was a strong believer of that. It was as simple as picking an apple from a tree and biting into it. The apple is no more inferior than whatever was eating it. It was the same concept, only lacking the emotions factor that usually comes with such. The idea was as old as time itself. While the Kiryuu boy did not know it at the moment, he was essential to Kaname. The potential that lies dormant within him…

As the heavy leather boots thudded against the tunnel floor, a pall fell over the brunette. Some people could say it was guilt. Others would say pity. In the back of his mind, the pureblood felt the foreign twang of both, copulating in the recesses of his mind and branching out over every other small crevice of reason. But he quickly wiped it away as suddenly as it had come. Kaname almost laughed. To think that his conscious would be burning at him now was almost a joke.

He would never let such emotional intangible matters dictate his actions. Everything was to be systematically executed under reason and carefully planned strategy that he perfected through many years of experience and observation.

Thus was Kaname's trademark ingenuity to be one step ahead of everyone else because he always knew what would be at the end of his game. No matter what, he will see the enemy's king toppled over in a sea of his own army's blood. So was the way of the pureblood.

The twin French doors creaked as he pushed them open. The chandelier's warm glow spilled over the dim weathered cobblestone of the tunnel like an aristocrat lowering his eyes to a vagabond.

" Kaname-niisan, where have you been?!"

Ah that sweet tinkling voice that cut through all his nightmares.

" Yuuki," all his adoration poured into that one name. She was the manifestation of everything innocent he tried to protect.

Her large doe-like eyes stared blinkingly at him for an answer. _If only you knew exactly how far I would go to sacrifice for you…_

"I merely went out for a stroll. The atmosphere seemed overwhelming for me and I thought I'd clear my head for a bit. Did you enjoy yourself?"

" If you mean being badgered by the high socialites of the vampire world about this that and the other, then yes. I enjoyed myself fine," she huffed as she fell back on the low sofa, her dress ruffling around her like a princess.

The brunette turned owlishly towards her brother with a questioning look.

" Why didn't you take me with you? "

Kaname sighed as he strode towards her and sat down, his weight causing her to dip lower towards his body. His fingers found themselves in her hair, stroking her head as if she were still a toddler. The other arm wound around her shoulders so she was trapped between his arms.

" I'm sorry Yuuki, I had some things on my mind that I needed to think about alone. "

" Tell me! We used to share secrets all the time no matter what!" she pouted up at him with that look that always won him over.

" I promise I'll tell you next time," he planted a kiss on top of her head as he pressed her closer to his body for a hug.

" So, how did the party progress?"

" Well…Aido-kun did get a bit tipsy from whatever was in the punch…I think someone even tricked him to get on Kain's shoulders for a piggyback ride! What a sight is was! You should've been there to see it!"

Kaname chuckled as Yuuki continued on throughout the night.

" And of course Ruka wasn't too happy so she just dumped the entire bowl onto Kain's head, but then most of it got on Aido and they had a full out cat-fight in the end!"

_This is the way it should be…Yuuki and her carefree nature. _Kaname stared adoringly at his fiancé as she babbled on and on about the nonsense that happened. As if there was nothing in the world that could distract her or break them out of this circle of warmth. He would sacrifice all in the world for this one ray of light in his darkness.

Towards the latter part of the evening, her yawns became more frequent and her eyelids became heavier. It was then that Kaname ushered her to her bedroom for the night.

As he watched her gowned silhouette fade in with the shadows, his eyes darted back and forth from the grandfather clock in the hallway. The constant motion of the pendulum swinging back and forth only made him more aware of what he had to expect.

~*~*~

Kaname strode towards the dungeons for the second time this night. However now, he had a completely different purpose. His legs took him robotically towards the one occupied cell at the end of the tunnel while he dared not let his mind wander.

Like habit, he turned the lock and opened the wooden door with a key. The boy would have been asleep around this time.

Zero had his head turned towards the side, exposing that pale column of flesh that was taunted the pureblood, similar to the boy's personality in a way. The moonlight flecked over his already silver hair, making Zero have a halo of some sort. Kaname's eyes traveled towards the hunter's face. He almost had an innocent boyish look, a total antithesis of the ex-human's true nature. The pureblood almost wished the boy would open those eyes, so he can see those fiery embers directed at him, instead of this cold motionless figure lying against the stone floor. Each time those dark lashes fluttered unconsciously, the pureblood's breath would hitch in his throat as if he would be caught staring, No that wouldn't do at all.

Kaname inched over towards the boy, not bothering to mask his presence nor caring to keep quiet. It seemed that Zero was in a deep sleep as he did not stir as Kaname approached him.

He eyed the twin bitemarks on the side of Zero's neck. They had faded only a little. Of course he had to reiterate his mark upon Zero so he would know exactly who he belonged to. But first…

" Do not wake until you are told," he sent a hypnotic wave towards Zero, ensuring he would not wake up for this.

Kneeling this close to Zero was not helping Kaname's situation. He could practically feel the boy's warmth next to him. And that scent that was emanating from his body drove the pureblood with need. The pureblood did not want to admit it, but he was at the mercy of Zero's blood since the first time it coated his lips. His fangs were already elongated to sharp points that were just anticipating to puncture that soft neck.

There was no turning back now…

**A/N: I am not sure whether the pacing was too slow or too fast…or normal? My plan for this story is not very long so I try to plan out equal amounts of the plot in each chapter. For this particular chapter I don't think I incorporated a lot of the main plot…more of what Kaname and Zero are feeling. **

**Also do you feel that the plot is confusing somewhat so far? It is meant to be mysterious so all loose ends will be tied up in the end/sequel XD**

**Please review so I can improve on the next chapter~! Thanks!**


	4. Freedom?

**A****/N: Yes I haven't forgotten about this story at all, in fact, I will attempt to have weekly updates so I can get to the finally juicy parts of the story now that I finally have time ^-^ I can't wait either. **

**Expect the sequel to come along soon 0-0**

**Thank u all my readers/reviewers! Your feedback really encourages me to continue along with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything except for the plot…really really!**

Hiro shifted nervously in front of the bakery, red rose bouquet in hand, and a smoking cigar dangling precariously from his lips. He had been waiting for his fiancé for about half an hour now. It would not have been as unsettling had the atmosphere been a little less eerie. Streetlamps lighting the dingy worn cobblestone, rancid shady vagrants limping past the streets, creaky empty carriages rolling past…all that was needed was a good murder to complete this perfect setup for a Sherlock Holmes novel.

The man waved his thoughts away as he checked his pocket watch again. Only three minutes had passed. Where was the woman? He rubbed his stubbled chin in frustration as he finally put out his cigarette.

A chilly breeze brushed past his neck, sweaty from the day's work. Involuntarily, his hair prickled at the feeling. In annoyance, he brushed a hand at his neck to ease the goosebumps. Without a second thought that a claw had curled itself around his neck…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amina sighed as she hung her apron against the wall. Finally she was able to close shop and rest her tired body…possibly against her fiancé. She giggled as she grabbed her purse and hurried outside after locking the door to the kitchens.

Oh how she can't wait to see Hiro! The man had a rough exterior, a gruff personality, but harbored a soft kind heart that enveloped her in warmth. She quickly put her hair in a messy bun as she was prepared to meet him standing in front of the bakery she worked at. As much as he hated to admit it, the man was a true romantic.

Before turning the corner, her eyes were immediately drawn to the particularly red dots that spotted the cobblestone. She bent down to take a closer look. Petals. Red rose petals. She took one in her fingers and felt the silky texture. They were fresh…but the nearest florist was at least ten blocks away. After observing the mysterious petals again, she noticed they formed a trail that disappeared at the corner. A smile tugged at her lips. So Hiro wanted her to follow him?

Like a child that follows the candy to the witch's house, the woman trailed naively, hoping to fall into her beloved fiance's embrace. Around the corner and…

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Red. So much of it…it almost painted the entire street. Pure carnage. The remains of her husband's nearly decapitated body stared at her. He was enveloped in a pool of vermillion, decorated with red petals here and there. A macabre painting in its finest.

Her screams would echo forever, with only the dimly lit streetlamps as a witness. But like with everything that is human…"forever" is really ephemeral. Her screams were cut short as a claw gutted her throat like a gaping fish.

And then…silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Long pale spindly fingers stroked the stem of the wineglass elegantly. They curled around the glass, swishing the thick red liquid. The brunette took a deep draw of the delicious nectar, its contents sliding down the back of his throat in a satisfying manner. Velvety, sweet like ambrosia, and warm like a woman. It would have been a drink of the gods had it not boasted of its sinful origins. But that's what made it so delicious, the pureblood smirked. He was a hedonist and enjoyed all aspects of what his luxurious life could offer. At this moment, he was tasting a particularly unique blood wine manufactured specifically from one of the ancient "wineries" that catered to the vampire palate. And it was no surprise that he owned all of it.

" Sir?" A blonde maid poked her head into the grand study.

" Yes Yunka?" He did not disguise his impatience from being interrupted from this particularly important tasting session.

" Your paper sir."

She handed him the black and white newspaper, bowing meekly in deference. He grabbed them and roved his eyes over the contents. The workings of the human world were important as their "incidents" were inexplicably linked to the vampire world. Usually they were mundane and talked about things like plagues and droughts and whatnot. However this time…he quirked his eyebrows at the headlines.

" Yunka. Call the coach. I think it's time for a visit to my dear nephew. He should be dying to taste this new…shipment." Sculpted lips rimmed the wineglass as he took another draught.

" Yes Rido-sama."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If Hanabusa Aido had been surrounded by women in any other circumstance, he would be a very satisfied vampire. However not women who kept on pestering Kaname-sama with no end with their microphones and notepads…

He growled in annoyance for the umpteenth time that night as another dumb blonde reporter pressed herself a little too close to Kaname-sama for his liking. It was obvious she was equally if not more interested in the pureblood's status and good looks than the story she was supposedly reporting on.

"Kaname-sama, you outright rebelled against the Council of the Ancients for a mere ex-human who murdered " the mad princess" and several other humans. What was on your mind at the time?"

" What is your motive Kuran-sama?"

" Is it for promoting human and vampire peace?"

" What is so special about Kiryuu-kun that you want to make him your pet?"

" Do you have a relationship with him?"

The chatter became louder as multiple microphones popped up at Kaname's face. He grimaced as they all leered in closer to him, hungry for a good story. Through his peripheral vision , he could see the rest of the Night class glaring daggers at the reporters and fighting tooth and nail not to lose it right there and attack those news leechers. Well then, if a juicy story was all the reporters want, then he shall give it to them.

" Ladies," he gave a suave smile that made every reporter's knees buckle. " Kiryuu-kun is naught but a thorn in the side of the Council that I have brought up into my own hands. I believe that it is a waste for them to just exterminate all that talent Kiryuu-kun has as a hunter. And so I am merely going to give him another chance to redeem himself , doing so of course under me. This serves as a catalyst to promote my cause of pacifism between the vampire and human world. That will be all. Thank you."

Leaving no room for more questions, he gave the signal for Seiren to get rid of the reporters. She happily complied. In no time, the reporters began fighting their way out the door, as opposed to in the beginning.

Kaname could almost hear the relief of all the Night class members as they moved closer to their leader. But there was one other thing he needed to check…

" Aido. Report."

The blonde noble stepped forward, head bowed. He masked his disgust at having to report such information but…since Kaname requested it, he had no other choice but to obey.

Ignoring his own feelings, Aido whipped out a thick worn notebook from his coat. He flipped to a certain bookmarked page where he had written the notes that Kaname had requested.

" Hemoglobin levels have stabilized. White blood cell count dropped 23.4% since the beginning of the month. We can see an increase in newly formed antibodies developing due to the new procedure you have initiated. But…" Aido trailed off. He bit his lip at the statistics that were glaring up at him.

" But?" The purblood left no room for stalling. He had obviously sensed the reluctance in the noble's tone.

"Potassium and other mineral levels have dropped an average of 70%. And thus…it would hinder the development of newer cells. "

Hanabusa nervously looked up at Kaname's face, but his expression did not display any kind of anger. That was good…he supposed.

" But you did say that the antibodies are now forming," he repeated.

" Yes that is correct," the noble scanned his notes once again.

" Yet his other half is still a very large part of his body…I would have thought that that part of him would have faded into subtlety due to the sheer amount of power he is absorbing…" Kaname ran a hand through his tousled hair in frustration.

" The human biological components of his body show some signs of mutant activity that is for sure. But at the moment, we have to wean off some of the elements the basic human function requires. This must be done gradually of course," the blonde found himself tapping the hardwood floor nervously as he tried to search his leader's face for any kind of emotion.

" How much time is required Aido?"

" Three months at least. I would say by then at least 80% of his body will be fully converted."

" If we accelerate the process…what are the side effects?"

" Well the subject would most likely go into shock and usually he would revert back to his original primal nature. Fatalities are highly likely from the articles that I've read."

Death? The pureblood felt a stone drop down from some place in his subconscious to his stomach. Of course with a procedure like this, he should have categorized that as a risk. No matter.

" And if we have three months? What other side effects does it bear," pale knuckles suddenly gripped the edge of his mahogany desk tightly. The other nobles could not see it from the other side, but they could feel the anxiety their leader emanated at the moment.

" From what I can conduct from my research, the subject would begin to experience all the other things that come with…climbing the rank. Light sensitivity, heightened sense, increased strength, agility, and endurance, just well about everything that we take for granted," Aido reported. He kept most everything positive having to admit, seeing this side of Kaname was not a regular occurrence. But the context of it somehow awakened the jealousy within the noble.

Kaname visibly relaxed. His fingers suddenly found themselves fondling a resin rose ornament that lay atop of his documents. This was a slight setback in his plans but they should manage.

" Kain. It's time to give our pet a bath."

The taller of the nobles nodded and immediately walked out the door.

" We will commence the next step in progress." Eyes closing, he brought the rose figure to his lips, getting a whiff Yuuki's scent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He felt…rocking. It was that soothing warm rhythm that reminded him of his mother as she rocked him back and forth as he drifted off in sleep. He buried his nose instinctively into what he expected were warm soft curves scented with the roast for that night. However…his mother apparently had very hard pectorals that smelled like smoke. Lilac eyes shot open. His immediate line of vision was graced by spikey flame-colored hair and an angular jawline.

" What the hell?!" Shocked by the mere sight of Kain, he did not even realize that he was being carried by the vampire. His head was cradled by one arm while another arm supported both his legs. Bridle-style.

" Awake now are you?" a flicker of amusement flashed through the fire-user's eyes. One…two…thr-

" PUT ME DOWN!!!" Zero struggled wildly in the vampire's arms, too frantic to register anything other than the shock of being this intimately close with one of the bloodsuckers he hated. To Zero's horror, the noble's arms somehow tightened even more to keep the ex-human from getting away.

" Kaname-sama's orders, we're ordered to give you a bath" the tall noble wrinkled his nose to emphasize his point, but his amber eyes gave away his amusement at the ex-human's struggle.

Lilac eyes stared at the vampire in confusion. _Bath? _

It was then that the ex-human finally registered that he was very much naked, save for the flimsy bath towel that had now tangled itself around his body like a snake.

" What the hell you undressed me?! "

Zero began pounding his fists against the tall vampire's chest. Of course to Akatsuki, it merely felt like a kitten lashing its claws at him.

" Quit that."

Before Zero could utter another word, he was dumped into a bathtub, brimming with rose petals, salts, oils, and other luxurious bathing products.

SPLASH

He quickly snapped out of his dazed stupor as he realized the water engulfing and invading his entire body. Shutting his eyes, he quickly swam to the surface to catch his breath.

After he sucked in a few gulps of the humid air, Zero turned around to confront his offender…only to find himself alone again. While being carried to the baths, he had no idea to admire the absolute grandiose that the "bathroom" portrayed. First of all…the "bathtub" he was currently in was comparable to that of a small pool and just as deep. Zero had to grab onto the edge of the tub in order not to sink down. His feet could barely touch the ground. His fingers registered the smooth cold marble tile that ran across the entire room. There was a mirror that spanned an entire wall and a small bench for resting, he presumed. The walls were white, decorated with gold filings that went along the color scheme of the entire room. From his view, Zero could see two pillars that stood next to the entrance like bodyguards. Candles rested against the candelabras that stuck out from the walls, providing the only light in the room.

But as a captive prisoner, instead of admiring the grandeur of the bathroom, Zero's eyes immediately scanned the luxurious room for any sort of exits. _Gotcha._

He felt a sense of elation swelling in his chest for the first time in a long time. Right across from the baths was a small window, used for ventilation. It was big enough for his body to crawl through. Zero couldn't help but grin to himself. But before that…Zero sighed dejectedly as he felt the warm fragrant water caress his body. Luxury certainly comes his way in the worst of times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaname sighed as he stripped down and wrapped his lower body in a soft terry towel. Tonight he would show Zero another side of his mask. He could almost feel a headache aching in the back of his skull, warring with him of his careful analysis of the situation. But still he believed everything was tightly under his reign. He would cast away the fog of doubt that surrounded his goal. And whoever dare oppose him could try to win…over his dead body.

He could see the resolve breaking away from the silvery haired boy everytime his fangs penetrated his neck. He could feel the slight air of submission slowly beginning to perfume the dungeon everytime his footsteps echoed into the ex-human's ears. Smirking a little, everything was according to his plan. No low-life half vampire would destroy it.

And today would be the day he finally sees the last piece of that defiance crumble beneath his feet.

Hurried footsteps clacked against the floorboards and whoever that was frantically began knocking against his door, breaking the pureblood's train of thought.

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama!" came the troubled voice of Aido. Wrinkling his eyebrows in annoyance, Kaname flung open his door to meet a heavily panting blonde noble.

" What is it Hanabusa."

" The ex-human! He's escaped! Kain just went to check up on him thinking he probably drowned, but he wasn't there!"

The blonde quivered in front of the pureblood, expecting the ugly mask of fury replace itself on Kaname's face. Instead to his surprise the pureblood merely gave a small chuckle.

" This will be interesting…" turning away from the dumbfounded noble, Kaname casually strolled over to the large French balcony that overlooked the grounds of the academy.

" How you entertain me Zero…it almost makes my heart pound in excitement."

**A/N: Wah~ Zero has escaped! Yay for Zero! But…what lies ahead for him? Review review to find out! ^-^**

**As always any kind of feedback will definitely be helpful~**

**I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested…please leave a comment in the review. **


	5. A meeting of inconvenience

**A/N: See?! I kept to my promise! Well…sorta…its still pretty prompt for me anyways xD But it's a pretty long chapter for this story, so be happy ******

**I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story! It helps move the storyline on a lot quicker. First I should answer to some reviews that it is quite rude of me not to do so. **

**Some of you have questioned the current setting in terms of the canon plot. In fact, I realize that my storyline is kinda of AU…sorry guys if you were hoping for it to follow the actual manga. Rido is in fact alive and well, his evil intentions are not known to the Night Class, but everyone is wary of him anyways. Especially Kaname. Shizuka did get killed but at the moment, we are not sure if Zero is really the one who killed her or somebody else. Whereabouts of Ichiru is unknown, but it is believed he is dead. As for Yuuki, she is under the impression that Zero is still studying in the Cross Academy, the fact that Zero was being held prisoner right beneath her feet is kept a secret from her by Kaname and everyone else. **

**Kaname is in fact, attempting to raise Zero's status in the vampire hierarchy, but for his own reasons which will be revealed…later :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the plot xD A little suggestiveness in Takuma's choice in manga. It just…makes up for the lack of yaoi in this story xD**

Zero hissed as another foreign object cut into his bare feet. At the moment, he wouldn't even care if he had stepped on a dagger. He just wanted to get away. Away from that monster that holds his very life like a dangling fish above a sea of sin. Every step he took led to salvation.

As he ran, his lungs felt hungry for the fresh air that flooded his senses, washing away the stench that the stagnant dungeon air inhabited in his body. If anything, it helped on a miniscule scale to reduce the dirtiness that Zero felt in his body. To be entirely pure, he would probably have to bleed himself dry of that demonic blood that runs through his veins. He shivered, not from the cold although the makeshift robe he fashioned from the torn towels did not provide him much with warmth. Zero knew that he would attract attention this way if he had ran into town, so he opted towards the dense forest. It wasn't a smart idea this time of day…but he would rather be caught…not with a gawking audience of humans. To his knowledge, he was not even sure if this part of town was even aware of vampires existing amongst them. Even so, he wouldn't taint them with his presence. He needed some place quiet for this…

For any other normal human, nighttime only served as a disadvantage. However because of the vampire blood in Zero's body, it did not hinder him at all. At the moment he was very glad of this fact as he avoided a rather deep ravine. There were other things that he should be grateful about. Such as the enhanced endurance he had and the super speed that came along with Kuran's pure blood. Ironically, they were the very elements that were helping him escape. _Guess your plan backfired on you huh?_ Zero felt a swell of accomplishment at thwarting the pureblood's plans. _He may be able to control the entire world like a puppeteer, but he will never decide my fate. _It was the first time he felt this confident since his enslavement, which threw the ex-human off a little. Perhaps it had something to do with how easily he had escaped.

His steps faltered a bit as he thought back to the Kuran castle. It had been too convenient, glaringly obvious. The window was open just a crack, under the guise of providing ventilation to the humid bathroom. It was a cliché exit for a hostage trapped in a castle, or a princess trying to escape from a locked tower. Zero's ears burned as he unconsciously just thought of himself as a girl. The floor he was on was not far off from the ground either, even though Zero could still easily and deftly jump from such a height due to his current…condition. Most importantly, he did not even run into any guards down below. Lilac eyes widened in realization. It was as if Kaname was planning for him to escape. Even Zero, who hated the vampire to his very core, knew that the pureblood was cunning as he was ruthless. Zero quickly looked over his shoulder, suddenly expecting one of Kuran's lackeys to suddenly appear and jump on him like hell. So far, his only companions were the night air, a couple of chirping crickets, and the eerily swaying trees.

However, whatever Kuran was planning, Zero was sure he wanted to stretch out this game of cat and mouse for his sick amusement. No matter where he decides to run, the pureblood is sure to find him once his bloodlust betrays him. He would then be subjected to the pureblood's "punishment", submitting into the bloody craze that would eventually take over his mind and will. He shuddered to himself as he imagined his body, a mere shell of his former self, kneeling before that pureblood bastard, complying to whatever sick acts the vampire had in mind. Clutching at his face, Zero immediately halted against a tall oak tree that shadowed him from view. In no time, the man was going to strip every last trace of his soul left and he would only function like the most simplest of organisms, responding to only his primal urges. There would be no Kiryuu Zero on this earth, just…the pet of Kuran Kaname.

He suddenly imagined his limbs limp by his side. Invisible strings connecting his hands and feet to those long sinuous pale fingers. His body would jerk and twist by any simple movement of those fingers. The need to kill, only an automatic switch away from claiming the next innocent life that stood in his path. His victims would watch his indifferent face looking down at them as he stole their last breath away. Their screams would fall onto his deaf ears, but he would be forced to watch their suffering. And Kuran would watch from the background, charming mask in place and not a sign of mercy marred that perfect porcelain expression.

No…shuddering as if ill, Zero hugged his body closely, sliding down the trunk of the tree that supported him.

_I'm not going to be your pawn any further in this game Kuran Kaname. Where I am going, I am sure to meet you someday. _Zero thought coldly to himself. Feeling a little bit hysterical, the boy reared his head up towards the air like a wolf. A familiar scent tickled his senses, and his feet began to automatically move towards that direction. It smelled like…freedom. Zero immediately stopped on his heels to gaze at the view before him.

Again, the best things in life seem to come at the very end, he thought bitterly to himself. In any other time in his life, he would have thought the setting to be quite beautiful. A lonely vast lake spans from the edge to the forest to where it meets the night sky. Specks of tiny but illuminated stars dotted the pitch black blanket over his head. He was standing near the shore where the cool water lightly splashed against his feet playfully. At the same time, a gentle breeze even took care to caress his flustered cheeks. He closed his eyes reveling in the small paradise whatever deity above allowed him to have before he dove into hell. No, not hell…for him, those fiery depths seemed like a purifying flames, purging the evil from his body. He'd burn in hell than to sell his soul to that devil reincarnate.

Zero never really considered suicide before the recent happenings. Sure he entertained the idea of dying when he was bending back over in torment from bloodlust…but he never took action upon it. Suicide they say, was the cowards way. He could almost laugh to himself. For him…ending his life was the only way to get out of this neverending nightmare. Perhaps he could even catch a glimpse of his family one last time…wherever they may be.

His cold feet confidently stepped into the lake like a soldier preparing to enter battle. From here, he could properly look down into the water and catch his reflection staring back at him. What he saw was someone very different than he had known. Sure he possessed the same physical features, trademark lilac eyes, silver hair, tattoo and all. But he could see the insanity that was creeping into burning red embers that stared accusingly at him.

_Weakling…must live…blood…_ That seemed to have flicked on a switch into his brain as a familiar nauseating wave took over him. Without another thought, Zero flung his body into the seductive embrace that engulfed his entire being. He felt the cold frigid lake water invade his lungs. _Yes, _he thought. For the first time in years, Zero felt himself truly smile as the burning sensation in his body ebbed away from the freezing water. Not fighting it, he allowed the darkness to take over him.

I win, Kuran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" _Let's begin the tutoring shall we?" those sculpted lips traced the shell of the boy's ear._

_"Ah..no!" fists began to hammer weakly against a hard chest as his teacher slammed him none too gently against the chalkboard._

_" What have I said in class? Mitsuki-kun…no talking during lecture" _

_"Sensei, no we can't-" his lips were muffled by the dark-haired man as he pushed his favourite student against the wall and –_**siiigh-**

Sea-green eyes distractedly searched for the source of the interruption, pinpointing a certain blonde staring out the window. Of course due to his caring nature, Takuma immediately had to ask, " Aido-kun? Is something bothering you?"

" Hmm?" The blonde noble turned his head towards Takuma as if he didn't think the vice dorm president heard him.

" Oh nothing," waving his arm nonchalantly in his trademark overly dramatic way " just don't mind me, go on with your business." Aido sauntered over to the couch and scrutinized his cup of tea like it was the most interesting specimen he had ever laid eyes on.

" Are you sure?" Takuma asked, concern in his voice. Really, the noble was fidgeting more so than usual.

" Yes just go back to your readings…don't mind me at all. Haha…I am just going to enjoy this fragrant imported Darjeeling tea," Aido hurriedly picked up the cup in an attempt to block his face from the peering eyes of Takuma. He studied the Aido's fidgeting a moment, noting the sheer awkwardness of attempting to pour scalding hot tea down his throat whilst trying to avoid any questions. Then again this was Hanabusa Aido…Takuma had the heart not to force it out of him, although it wouldn't be long before the blonde noble sitting before him would spill.

" Well if you're sure…" Takuma eagerly went back to his newly acquired manga.

_" Your scent is delicious…" glasses glinting ominously, -__**click-**__he forced the younger boy's arms above his head, locking his wrists together with one hand and began to maul those wonderfully delicious lips just begging him to __**–clatter- **__throw away all his inhibitions and ravage him on the floor. _

_"Ah..no…no! We can't do this! Stop…" His school tie tangled his arms together rendering him immobile and useless against the__**–**__**cough- **__onslaught of his teacher's -__**achoo!- **__actions. _

"Aido-kun? Are you sure there isn't anything we need to talk about?" Takuma asked, a bit peeved.

" No, I'm just resting here. Really please, do not worry yourself about me," he shot him an ecstatic smile as he fumbled with the salt container.

" Really now," he cocked an eyebrow at the unusual erratic behavior the noble was displaying.

" Yes!" Aido began to spoon the white substance excitedly into his cup. " I'm just a little low-sugar that's all."

"Aido."

" Yes?"

" That is salt."

" Well you know how I like to add a little bit to salt to bring out the sweetness of sugar!"

"You're a little-"

" Yes?"

" More jumpy than usual," his voice trailed off, a little afraid of the insane gleam that was beginning to develop in the other blonde's eyes.

" No it's just you, please don't mind me at all! Pretend I am not even here!" After finishing adding the "sugar" into his tea, Aido leaned back in a faux-relaxed position.

" If you are sure…" he once again picked up his manga.

_" Your body says differently…" a hot tongue trailed down his__neck, fingers unbuttoned the white uniform, tearing it apart from that slender __**–hackle-**__ writhing body._

_" Look how you –__**squeak- **__react to my touch. This part is already –__**sigh- **__so hard."_

_" No not -__**cough cough-**__ there! Uh..ah ah~"_

_" So satisfying and –__**achoo!- **__delightful. I can't hold myself –__**sniffle- **__back any longer!"_

_" No ah! That's so dirty and ah…."_

_" What a naughty –__**clack clack- **__mouth you –__**clink- **__ have, I should seal it!"_

_" Ah, nommph –__**achoo!-**__ "_

_" I just want to –__**sigh-**__throw you against the –__**groan-**__desk and show you what -__**clap-**__ bad students get when –__**click click-**__they don't listen in class!"_

_" No, not that Sensei-__**sniffle**__! So big... Ah-ah ah!"_

_" So good..uh…ah.."_

_" I ah..its so hard! No I'm going to –__**TAKUMAAAAA!!!"**_

That was the only warning he got before 60 kgs of noble vampire jumped into his arms. Cue hysterical sobbing…it was now Ichijo Takuma's turn to sigh.

" Why is Kaname-sama doing this to us?! The ex-human just escaped tonight and he's not even letting us help him catch him! I can just see the pain and coldness Kaname-sama must be feeling for his plans to go awry like that!!!" bawled Aido as his tears gushed out like a fountain.

" Well em…I'm sure Kaname-sama has a plan," Takuma patted the blonde noble gingerly on the back as his uniform was being…charitably soaked.

" Really?" he asked blearily eyed, his sobs reduced to sniffles.

" I think so…doesn't he always?" Takuma tried to console the ball of vampire in his arms.

_"_Stop making a fool out of yourself Aido. Even if Kaname-sama does have a plan, it is not like he is willing to tell us," Ruka appeared, with Kain trailing loyally behind her.

" Don't be so hard on him Ruka," Kain gently admonished. " Kaname-sama is everything to him…to all of us."

" He just doesn't trust us anymore!!!" With that, Aido began to hysterically sob into the vice dorm president's arms. Takuma only sighed as another wave of tears began to "purify" his uniform.

" Really now!" Ruka scoffed as she turned away from the scene Aido was making. " If I were Kaname-sama, the first thing I would do is to wipe that ex-human's mind and suck his blood dry."

" Mm if I were Kaname I would take advantage of that delicious silver-haired boy's body…" came the oily voice

A pall overcame the entire Night class sitting room. Every vampire in the room felt the deadly presence of the pureblood amongst them. It was enough to freeze them in their place, their base biological instinct of obedience to that of pure vampire immediately took over. Not a breath was emitted, not a heart beat regular, only the pureblood's presence freely invaded every vampire's aura.

" Well now it's so delightful to see all of you children at the same time," Rido grinned as he stepped into the room, his ominous presence causing many a shiver to run in every vampire's spine. His expensive Italian leather boots clacked against the marble floor, followed by the light clicks of his maid behind him.

" I must say I wasn't expecting such a gathering for my arrival," he grinned as he assessed the expressions on all of the Night class student's faces. " But I assure you, I only came to see one person."

" Father."

Rido turned towards the source of the voice. " Ah, my son…" Smiling greasily, he approached the brunette that had now entered the room.

" Well as always?" His eyes traveled behind the boy to the girl connected to his hip. Rima merely glanced at him before nibbling on a fresh pocky stick she pulled out, ignoring his gaze, all the while Shiki stood a bit stiff in front of her, as if guarding her from his uncle.

" The same," Shiki gave a curt reply, staring the man known as his "father" down. It was important not to lose eye contact, his mother had once told him. Or else within a bat of an eye, you could lose your life.

" I'm so glad that my dear children has come to see me at such a busy time in the semester," Rido reached out a hand to give his son a pat on the back. " It almost makes me guilty of neglecting my paternal duties."

" Uncle Rido, this is quite unexpected of you. Visiting without notice?" Kaname descended down the stairwell, his tone steadily polite. Crimson orbs burned warily into the older pureblood standing before him, as if staring down a cobra.

Rido immediately turned towards Kaname, a nasty smile immediately graced his well sculpted features.

" Ah, my favourite nephew. Just the person I wanted to see," voice brimming with faked adoration. He sauntered over to Kaname, smirking every step of the way. Standing before Kaname, the both of them acquired a challenging stance to each other. Some students from the Night Class looked on with wonder. Two purebloods standing opposite of each other was a sight that demanded attention.

Rido maintained the staring contest between the both of them, as if expecting the younger pureblood to back down. As always, Kaname only gave off the sophisticated air everyone has known him to be, not a single flinch at the distinct challenge in his uncle's eye. After a long while, Rido finally spoke, accepting the lack of reaction from his nephew.

" As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you, I am only here to share some interesting news with you." Rido snapped his fingers and his maid stepped forward, presenting a newspaper before Kaname. Kaname eyed the pureblood warily before taking the offered newspaper, his eyes immediately drawn to the bold lettering of the headline.

" Two civilians mauled by wild animal," Rido recited as if the very idea tickled him. He stared expectantly at Kaname, looking for any kind of reaction. To his disappointment, his nephew kept his indifferent expression while throwing the paper back at his uncle.

"　There are many strange beasts living among the humans. It is not my concern that some human has wandered into their territory," Kaname replied with the tone as if discussing the weather.

" Mm I agree, however, take note of the manner that they were mutilated. Decapitation. Necks completely mangled," he pointed out gleefully as if someone had told a funny joke. " Now I'd say…the murderer was trying to hide something wouldn't you say?"

The mismatched eyes raked over the pale jugular of his nephew, taking note how the pulse there just seemed to be a little faster. Still Kaname's face remained unchanged.

" Murderer you say? Then are you to assume that the killer is not a beast but human?"

" Could be anything actually, but I was going for the term, vampire," he drawled out the last word as if it was a fine wine gracing his tongue.

" The evidence-"

" Right in front of you my dear nephew, " Rido idly stroked the stairway railing as his eyes locked onto Kaname.

" What can you base this on? By the mere fact that the corpse's head was ripped from its body? Honestly could have been anything," Kaname's eyes narrowed as Rido slowly approached him.

" No Kaname-kun," his eyes suddenly becoming serious " it is so obvious. But for some reason, for which I won't pry, you would not admit it." The man leaned closer to Kaname until his mouth was brushing the shell of his ear.

" I can almost imagine it," he breathed in Kaname's scent deeply. " A bite to the neck," fingers reached up to lightly stroke Kaname's smooth jugular, nails extended, scratching the pale skin lightly but not enough to draw blood.

" Blood fills his mouth as her sweet sweet screams are like a symphony to the ears," Rido involuntarily shuddered in ecstasy as he imagined the imagery before him. " And finally to silence her, like a conductor, he tears into her neck, completely breaking it away from the spinal chord. Then he tears into her chest," the hand trailed down from Kaname's neck to the center of his opened shirt " ripping out that beating heart and sucking the juices that flow for life."

Suddenly, he was pushed away. He gazed at the way his nephew was now staring at him; the now glowing crimson orbs that burned like embers now, fangs extended hungrily. Rido could also feel the hunger emanated from the rest of the Night Class as most of them were in the same condition as Kaname. It was natural that vampires found such gore arousing their hunger. But no matter, he only wanted the reaction of the pureblood that stood before him.

" Tempting isn't it?" Rido teased, a swell of accomplishment rising in his chest.

" Now that you've described it to such detail for us, perhaps you explain to the human police how you would know this," Kaname growled in reply. His once indifferent face was now painted with an expression of struggle as he tried to suppress his lustful yearning.

" Only a mere guess," Rido grinned as he headed towards the exit of the door. " I was always told that I had a knack for storytelling…perhaps I should tell this story to Yuuki? I've heard that she enjoys such stories right before bed…"

" You will not touch her!" Kaname's voice boomed through the entire room, a couple of nobles even flinched at the sudden volume. This only seemed to fuel the amusement on Rido's face. He got what he came for.

" Of course not Kaname…we all know how you like to take care of your possessions," he emphasized the last word. " Until next time." And he was gone as suddenly as he had come.

After the pureblood left, all eyes were on Kaname. He quickly gathered himself, his eyes still a bit crimson and heartbeat a little fast. Rido had come to give a little warning of this game that lay before the both of them. It was a mere preview that he was two steps ahead. Kaname gripped his fists tightly as a wave of anxiety washed before his mind. But right now what was important was…

" Yuuki, how is she?"

Aido immediately stepped forward. " She is resting at the moment…her condition is stable as for now, but we can't be certain in the future."

Kaname only stared at the blonde noble before him.

" Do not disturb me tonight." With that he headed towards Yuuki's bedroom, impassive mask once again in place.

Once the Night Class heard the click of the door locking, everyone let out a breath of relief due to the tension that was suffocating them all.

Takuma approached a stilled Shiki. Smiling at him, he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. Rido's visits always left him a bit uncomfortable, and Takuma could see very well why. Shaking him a little, he attempted to console him.

" Alright Shiki ne?" he asked. Shiki only stepped out of Takuma's grasp and walked towards the couch the blonde was previously occupying. Something caught his interest and he bent down to take a closer look at it.

" I didn't know this was how you felt about discipline in schools," he brought up the manga Takuma was reading.

" It's quite effective really," Takuma wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist, nuzzling his neck.

" Mm I suppose…hey Rima," Shiki suddenly called out to his modeling partner. Rima walked over, pocky sticking out of her mouth, chewing it in a nonchalant manner as she gave Shiki a questioning look.

" I think I found your missing manga."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaname gazed lovingly at the angel that lay before him. Cliché, but true. He brushed a piece of hair away from her forehead.

"Onii-sama…" Yuuki's eyelashes fluttered open. Everything right at the moment was a blur to her, but she could still recognize the unmistakable mop of brunette and kind orbs looking down at her.

" Yuuki," Kaname scooted closer to his sister, taking her pale clammy hands in his warm ones. He frowned as he took in her sweaty flushed appearance and immediately put his other hand on her forehead to test her temperature.

" Stop," she giggled as she swatted his hand away. " I'm really hot…" she mumbled.

" Would you like anything to eat to make your temperature go down?" Kaname looked around for the icebag to put over Yuuki's head.

" Mmm yeah…maybe a double fudge ice cream sundae with whip cream and a cherry on top?" she said with out hesitation, suddenly looking a bit more energetic. Hey if Kaname was this doting on her, she would milk it for all its worth.

" Don't take advantage Yuuki," he playfully scolded, ruffling her hair a bit.

" It's in my nature isn't it?" she retorted back before kicking the covers off her legs. But Kaname stopped her before she could get all of them off.

" You need to sweat out your fever or else it's just going to escalate," Kaname gingerly tucking her back in again. Yuuki scowled as she was once again shoved back into that oven known as a bed.

" Onii-sama, stay with me tonight?" she asked looking up at Kaname with her big puppy eyes.

" Of course, I'm going to stay and wait for your fever to break," Kaname sat up all the way in with his sister in his arms and icebag in hand. " But first…didn't you want that ice cream sundae?"

" From my favourite parlor?" Yuuki asked wide-eyed, a dream come true. She could almost see the delicious melted fudge just dripping off the sides of that tower of whip cream, and a cherry glistening on top.

" Yes but you should be a good little girl and rest before you can have your dessert," Kaname insisted as he prepared to grab his coat.

" Fine…" she grumbled, kicking off the covers off partially again.

" I'll be right back." Kaname locked the door behind him as he silently strolled down the hallway towards his room.

" Kaname-sama," Seiren's voice stopped him in his tracks. " Do you need me for anything." More importantly, "anything" meaning going after that rogue ex-human. She thought it was quite unlike Kaname to just procrastinate solving such important issues. That Level D could quickly make prey of anyone with his unstable condition. And if the Council finds out…well there would be trouble on Kaname's part as he was responsible for him. And anything Kaname got involved in was her business too.

Seiren bit her lip as her master just stood across from her, anticipating his reply, his command for her to just scout out that ex-human and bring him back here.

" No Seiren, thank you. However Yuuki would like her ice cream from that dessert parlor," Kaname said, surprising the silver-haired woman. Out of all the years that she had worked with Kaname, this was the first time he had shocked her. She stared at him incredulously as if he had lost his mind.

" Kaname-sama. That ex-human is still out there right now and-"

" Seiren," Kaname approached his trusted bodyguard, a slightly dangerous aura emitted from his body. Seiren, one who had always stood her guard, had to fight the instinct to step back a few steps. " Are you perhaps, questioning my decisions?"

" Of course not sir," she quickly replied.

" That ex-human is of no concern to me right now. Most likely he will come back to me like a starving puppy, begging me to take him back. There is no need to waste our time looking for him," he explained to his bodyguard. " Besides, after I had conditioned him to accept only my blood, there is no force on earth that could make him drink anyone else's. "

Kaname smiled a bit as saw his bodyguard relax for a moment.

" Right now, " he put a hand on her shoulder, a sign of trust " all I want you to do is to look after Yuuki. She is after all, my most precious treasure. "

" Of course Kaname-sama," Seiren bowed deeply. And as suddenly as she had appeared, she once again vanished within the shadows.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair as he gave a frustrated sigh. He didn't like doing this to all of his peers but…it was the only for him to proceed in the game. After all, it is a one-on-one game. Having others in the same boat with him will cause trouble and unnecessary rumors to spread about as well as hindering his next move. Kaname gave one last look in the dark deserted hallway to make sure no one was about at this time, before finally entering his study.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was in a swirling darkness, a headiness blotted out any kind of logic within his brain. It felt so comfortable he didn't want to get out of it. Death it seems, wasn't so bad as other people had made it to be. There were no worries of any kind plaguing this deserted emptiness. And finally, he would have him to himself. All alone again. But it was the comforting sort of loneliness one would have.

An insistent poking seemed to have entered this haven of nothingness. Try as he might, he could not seem to block it out. And like sunlight forcing its way through the black space, it suddenly poked through this sanctuary, forcing Zero to be sucked into it. He found himself fighting against it. That certain light, familiar to him once, but he has no rejected it in favor of death.

For some reason, the light materialized into a gentle warmth that kept on probing against his chest. He almost wanted to hold onto it like an impetuous child. Suddenly, like hundreds of arrows stabbing through his chest at once, a suffocating feeling wrapped around his upper body, numbing his mind completely. At the same moment, he found something soft and warm moving against his lips. Something else was trying to pry open his mouth and-

Zero coughed up the brackish lake water that had been clogging his chest. His eyes watered at the cool freezing sensation zipping through his entire body and emptying it on the ground. He felt some water shooting out of his nose as his body expelled the liquid, somehow bringing him back to life.

" Alright then there?" It was a soothing baritone voice that still maintained an air of youth. Zero felt his ears sing again as he could register the sound.

Hesitantly, he brought his hands down from his face to get a better look at his savior. The moonlight shone against the man's skin, making him glow almost like an apparition. He had a clean cut face, devoid of any kind of facial hair, and boldly marked features. Most of all were his eyes, an almost golden sheen mixed with the light honey warmth, blinked at Zero curiously, as if he were the one to question the other's identity. Dark midnight hair fell in light wisps touching his shoulders, not long enough to be mistaken for a girl, but at the same time giving a softer touch to his more masculine features.

Zero noted the way the man's slender lithe body crouched next to him, clothed in humble apparel. Although he looked like a farmer's boy, the man had surprisingly smooth dexterous hands as he quickly took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Zero's shivering shoulders. Funny, he did not even seem to realize the fact his lips were blue from the frigidity of the water.

" Not mute are you?" the man's lips quirked into a teasing smile as he stood both of them up against the dock. Zero quickly noted that the man had a couple of inches over him which suddenly made him felt a bit small, even though he was of average height. Finally, after a few seconds, Zero registered what the man was asking and his face suddenly flushed hotly at the way he was previously ogling the man..

" Zero," he croaked from his wet voicebox, and suddenly bursting into a fit of coughs once again as if he was not used to talking. Again, Zero felt a strange sense of self-consciousness overcome him as he turned away from the man and crouched over, hacking and wheezing all the while. He should kill himself right now. Again. The man began pat his back in a concerned manner, hoping to subside his coughs.

Finally, his coughs ceased.

" Are you alright?" he asked, concern radiating from the man's being.

" Yeah," Zero merely uttered as his eyes dropped to the ground below them. He cleared his throat a bit more to ease away the awkwardness before asking " Who are you?"

" My name is Haruo."

**A/N: And…Zero is rescued by Haruo (="spring man") ^_^ **

**Oh well…enjoy your freedom for now, but soon…Kaname will have you *evil laugh*. I wasn't really sure what kind of manga Takuma reads…but in this fic both he and Rima are apparently yaoi fans xD **


	6. Haven

**A/N: Hi guys…so school has been not very kind to me and I thought I would just update what I had so far. **

"Haruo…" Zero tested the name on his tongue, repeating it in his head. He felt desperate to remember something before his body crashes upon him fast. The man's face began to blur in front of him, and Zero tried to place the name upon an indistinct figure in front of him. He just wanted to reach out and grab him to make sure the figure was tangible. How come everything manages to slip through his fingers? So close…

For the first time that night, Zero allowed himself to slip within unconsciousness within the presence of a stranger.

Haruo caught the boy before he hit the ground, his left arm cradling his head, and his right arm supported the rest of the body. The moonlight bounced off the unconscious boy's pearly visage, highlighting the unique metallic color of his hair. And then suddenly, they both disappeared off into the dark shadows of the forest. The only witness to the mysterious man carrying the silver boy off was the moon.

" I cannot let you die Zero."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seiren stared intently at the brunette girl lying in the canopy bed, doing exactly as her master had asked of her. The pictures of carousels and stuffed animals contrasted strongly with the current condition of the girl. Her complexion was sickly and paler than usual, even for a vampire. For even Seiren, the most stoic of all bodyguards, the sight stimulated a twinge of pity in her heart. Poor Yuuki…

"Nnn…" the sleeping girl groaned as she turned to the side。

Poor sweet Yuuki to have such a promising life ruined so early. Who would have thought that it was a fatal mistake on the mother to cast such a spell on her daughter? Although the intentions were good, no one could have forseen such dire consequences.

Yuuki was through and through a pureblood vampire, descendent of the one Ancient vampire. The spell used to protect her and "transform" her into a human was of course, weak to say the least, towards full-blooded vampire. Although Yuuki had not experienced bloodlust on the surface through her human years, her inner vampire was starving. By the time Kaname had awakened her, the vampire was already in survival mode, thinking of nothing but that crimson nectar that runs through any living being.

No one had suspected naturally, as such an ancient spell had not been recorded in any kind of book one could get at a library. From the beginning of Yuuki's awakening, Kaname had been readily supplying Yuuki with the purest form of blood a vampire could consume, keeping the beast within her at bay. It had been working for a few months. That was until Kaname began to become suspicious as his beloved sister gradually sank her fangs harder into his neck, drawing deeper draughts of his blood. He could feel her appetite increase day after day, to the point where Kaname became sure that there was one day that even if Yuuki drained him to a dry corpse, she would still not be satisfied.

Yuuki herself, did not seem to notice any kind of difference in the level of her appetite as Kaname had not reacted to her feedings. She had excused her violent ways of feeding to that of a vampire's natural affinity for gore. In order to keep Yuuki from learning the unfortunate fate that had befallen her, Kaname had let Yuuki live within that mindset. Thus to protect her, he had forced himself to keep his body relaxed, even though sometimes he felt that Yuuki could very well take a chunk out of his jugular. Through her blissful end of exchange, Yuuki did not feel the stroking on top of her hair become weaker towards the end of her feeding. Thus, only Kaname bore the burden of learning his sister's degeneration into something worse than that of even a Level E.

And because she was his sister, Kaname would never subjugate her to the damned fate of a Level E. However, he was unprepared for how soon that day would come.

Poor Yuuki indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" The vampire hunter has escaped sir."

" I see. And what of my nephew?"

" Well he doesn't seem to be looking for him sir. I'd daresay that he was only a pawn in the game, readily discarded." Rido regarded the cloaked figure with amusement in his eyes. Although, there was mirth in his eyes, his vampire followers knew that translated to bloodshed.

" Dear Kaname takes in a vampire hunter as a slave which did irreparable damage to his reputation from the entire vampire community, but then just lets him go," making the absurdity of the situation clear to the vampire standing before him.

" I'm sure he had other plans with the hunter. Perhaps he was getting out of control," the kneeling vampire attempted to assuage his situation to no avail. At this, Rido reared his head up and howled with laughter. His subordinates shifted uncomfortably before their lord, his chilling laughter racked through their spines. Rido finally stopped himself, wiping the tears out of his eyes before facing his subordinates again. His mismatched eyes expressed a mixture of amusement and suspicion, a deadly combination.

" You are insinuating that my nephew cannot even control a Level D vampire?" Rido asked in a quiet tone. At this, the vampire who had delivered the message took a step back.

"Never sir! Perhaps Kaname had gotten tired of his toy and-"

" Just let him escape? Do you understand what is happening? That ex-human vampire hunter is in an unstable condition. He will attack anything with so much a dew of blood circulating in their system," Rido stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Especially since my nephew just volunteered to take him in, he is Kaname's full responsibility. Can you just imagine the look on those pacifism-bumbling fool's faces once they realize one of their strongest allies just carelessly unleashed a dangerous murderer on the loose?" He chuckled at the thought.

"I want to find out where that ex-human is. Bring him back to me alive. I have certain uses for him."

"Yes master," with that the vampire slinked away into the shadows.

"Oh Kaname…my dear boy, just what are you planning in your pretty little head?" He curled his long fingers around a lone chess piece, the knight.

* * *

The sound of a crackling fire broke through the darkness Zero was in. The warmth embraced him soundly in all four directions. At the same time, he felt a mind numbing headache reverberate throughout his skull, possibly from the fact that he had taken in so much water through his lungs.

Zero blearily opened his eyes. First, he noticed the thick scratchiness of the wool covering cocooning his body. So itchy, he thought, attempting to untangle himself from the crudely made blanket. As he peeled the layers away revealing inch after inch of skin, Zero began to realize that…he was entirely nude.

His face began to immediately flare up from the realization, not that somebody undressed him, but that he was so vulnerable that he had not woken in time to stop it. He could have been killed, or worse, discovered for what he truly was by an innocent human. It was then that he began to wonder whether or not that very person was alive. Perhaps he had sucked the corpse dry and crawled into some poor peasant's house in order to regain his strength. His chest tightened with panic, as he surveyed his surroundings.

The general atmosphere was homey and humble, like one of those peasants houses he had stayed in whenever Yagari and he needed a place to bunk on their nightly trips they'd taken when he was younger. The pungent scent of herbs and spices immediately struck him. Different kinds of dried herbs and salted meats hung from the wooden ceiling. He could see a large black pot of something bubbling away in a fireplace opposite to where he lay. Zero can't remember when he had ever stayed in such a warm atmosphere, which made him feel even more guilt to if he had slain the owner of this abode.

At the moment, he felt that he could've been capable of doing anything without being conscious. Who knows what those months, trapped in the Kuran castle, had done to his mind?

Zero wrapped the blanket around himself, not for warmth, but for a sense of tangibility. How can he even live in this world when he cannot even control his own actions anymore? Bloodshed, murder, robbery…crimes he couldn't even stop. As a young boy, Zero had always aspired to be the hero, protecting the innocent from the doings of evil. That dream now is but a faint speck, light years away from what he is now. In fact, he had unwillingly become a minion of the very enemies he hated.

He flexed his hand, watching the firelight bounce off from his smooth fingers, eluding his grasp. Was this body even his anymore?

The door creaked, signaling the arrival of the owner of the cabin. Zero felt relief swell inside him as he saw the man who hooked him up from the river walk in.

" How are you feeling so far?" Haruo smiling gently at Zero as he carried a tray towards the small bed. He set the tray down on a nearby desk and sat down next to the silver-haired hunter. Zero scooted over to allow the man more room, feeling as if the shaky bed would collapse under the weight of two people.

"Better I suppose," Zero wrapped the blankets around himself more tightly, more out of modesty than anything else.

" Ah, had to get you out of those wet clothes you know? We wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia of course," Haruo grinned boyishly as he reached over for the tray he had brought into the room.

" Yeah, yeah. Thanks for that," Zero replied. To be honest, he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't be angry at someone who had just saved him, no matter how awkward the situation. His attention was brought back to the tray Haruo had set in his lap.

"Please," Haruo gestured towards the large bowl. " Eat to your fill and tell me how it tastes. It is my grandmother's old recipe." The dark haired man shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position, an ounce of arrogance gleamed through his amber eyes as he waited for the compliment to his stew.

The warm savory scent of rabbit stew reached his stomach. For the first time in months since he had been locked away in Kuran's castle, Zero felt the type of hunger that he was appreciative of. He had thought his body had no more need for human food, but it seems that his body still retained some human characteristics. Without anymore hesitation, Zero begin to spoon the hot stew into his mouth. It should have been delicious, with the many herbs enhancing the taste of the meat combined with the sweetness of the root vegetables. But somehow, it was lacking.

" It's very good," Zero raised his head to thank the man, only to realize that Haruo had been intently staring at him.

"I knew you would like it. Can you guess the ingredients?" Violet orbs rose to meet the amber ones.

**A/N: …Yeah that is all I have so far. What do you guys think? Too slow? Too much information? I feel like I'm in need of a beta…**


	7. Curiouser

_**A/N: What's this? Another chapter? Yep I've finally found time to continue this **_

_**Thank you all my readers and reviewers for encouraging this story along! This chapter is a follow up to the previous one. The next chapter will hopefully answer more of your questions regarding the plot. So stay tuned for that one!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own VK at all. **_

_"Please," Haruo gestured towards the large bowl. " Eat to your fill and tell me how it tastes. It is my grandmother's old recipe." The dark haired man shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position, an ounce of arrogance gleamed through his amber eyes as he waited for the compliment to his stew._

_The warm savory scent of rabbit stew reached his stomach. For the first time in months since he had been locked away in Kuran's castle, Zero felt the type of hunger that he was appreciative of. He had thought his body had no more need for human food, but it seems that his body still retained some human characteristics. Without anymore hesitation, Zero began to spoon the hot stew into his mouth. It should have been delicious, with the many herbs enhancing the taste of the meat combined with the sweetness of the root vegetables. But somehow, it was lacking._

_" It's very good," Zero raised his head to thank the man, only to realize that Haruo had been intently staring at him._

_"I knew you would like it. Can you guess the ingredients?" Violet orbs rose to meet the amber ones._

**Zero** took another spoonful from his steaming bowl of stew, this time carefully sipping it to discern the ingredients. It didn't take but a few seconds for him to guess most of the ingredients as he was the regular in-house chef for Cross and Yuuki. Honestly, how are they feeding themselves at the moment? At the thought of the two people he had ever called family in his life, his throat closed up, unfortunately at the wrong moment.

He began to cough violently again, trying to get the scalding salty liquid out of his airways.

" Zero?" Haruo immediately began to pat him on the back. Zero barely made out the shape of the water pitcher as his eyes teared up.

" Hold on." Haruo reached for the water pitcher and poured Zero a cup. With shaking fingers, Zero drank the liquid, soothing his throat.

" I think this is about the third time you've choked since I've met you for a few hours," Haruo's eyes twinkled in amusement as Zero awkwardly cleared his throat.

" It's your suffocating aura that's what," Zero retorted. It was a feeling that he had thought disappeared along with his humanity. But for the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed enough joke around with strangers.

" My aura had always been comforting to others. Charming, as described by most I'd say," he winked, pushing back the bangs that had hovered over his eyes.

"Perhaps after a drink or so I believe?" Zero smirked. It wouldn't be surprising in the least that Haruo had women after him. The man was the farthest thing from what one would consider unattractive.

" Yes I suppose the coffee does seem to help keep them going throughout the night to keep up with me," Haruo tilted his head arrogantly, eyeing Zero through the corner of his eye.

" Funny that you should have the attitude of a prince, but the attire of a pauper," Zero replied jokingly as he took another sip of water, keeping his eyes on the man to watch his reaction.

For a split second, Zero though he saw the once mirthful amber eyes suddenly darken. It may have just been his imagination or the play of the shadows because Haruo immediately chuckled good naturedly.

" So wonderful to have a chat between us men! Once you're up, we'll go rile up the town bars," Haruo nonchalantly hooked an arm around Zero as if they were old pals.

Zero flinched as the rough cotton of the other male's shirt rubbed against his bare neck. The tattoo burned against his sensitive skin and he immediately dislodged the other man's arm around his neck.

" I don't like to be touched," Zero voiced out flatly, keeping his voice steady as possible even though the right side of his neck tingled.

" Alright my fair maiden," Haruo got up from the bed and stretched. " I suppose its only expected, with you stiff as a marble statue. Saving yourself for someone?"

Zero snorted. As if he were a regular man pining after a woman for whom he desired a future with.

" Perhaps in another life I suppose," Zero turned his attention back to the now cold stew.

" Don't worry, we'll get you a feisty blondie to stir up the fire in you. All hope's not lost now, old boy," Haruo chortled. Suddenly he stopped and turned serious. " Unless you know, something's not quite right with you," he lowered his gaze to Zero's lap.

" I'm as much of a man as you are!" Zero sputtered at the insinuation.

Haruo laughed out loud at Zero's reaction. " I'll hold that statement to you then!"

" I had someone," Zero suddenly blurted out. He didn't know why he did, but he felt as if he needed to expel some of the burdens that have been weighing down his conscious. Haruo, at the moment, seemed like a perfect source. Zero's eyes surveyed the man before him. A simple farmer's boy with no opinionated thoughts or biases.

" Hmm do tell, she must have been quite a woman," Haruo turned his back against Zero as he stirred the rest of the stew within the pot.

" She was indeed," Zero's mind wandered to a certain brunette girl smiling cheekily up at him with kind eyes.

" Where is she now?" Haruo still turned his back to Zero, now flipping some what looked like cookbooks.

" Dead." Strangely enough, Zero had no qualms in stating that now. She might as well have been so, rather than thinking she were in that vampire's arms. He growled at the thought, angry enough that he felt a headiness coming on to him. Since when did these feelings surface again?

" I'm quite sorry to hear that." Haruo turned back towards Zero, tucking the blankets near the man.

He wasn't able to comprehend anything anymore, but the sweet cloudy feeling crowding into his brain, lifting him off to nothingness. Before another thought could register through his mind, he had one thought.

"You…drugged me," Zero managed before darkness took over him. The offender only smiled at him.

" You must get your rest Zero. It's for your own good you know." And Haruo's voice faded away.

After the silver-haired man drifted off, Haruo took the unfinished bowl of stew from the bedside.

**" Always** incomplete," he muttered as he dumped the rest of the stew into the pot. From the shelf above the fireplace, he picked out a corked bottle he had filled just a moment ago. He uncorked it and proceeded to pour the crimson substance into the stew, stirring it into the stew so that it would melt into the stew. After it had been incorporated, Haruo brought the stirring spoon to his lips to taste the stew.

" Needs some sugar," he smacked his lips and rummaged the shelf, trying to find the small bowl of sugar he had reserved.

A sudden movement from the window sill caught the boy's attention. His sharp golden eagle eyes flickered to the fluttering leaves outside the windows. He did not write it off as his imagination, as the boy had always been wary his entire life。

Haruo poked his head out of the window, surveying the area finding nothing that would be suspicious to the naked eye. He chuckled to himself, deciding it would be better to just close the shutters from view. Who knew what strange happenings occurred during the mysterious night air in these woods?

He turned back to the silver-haired boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. Without another moment's hesitation, Haruo, let the heavy bed curtains fall, shielding both him and Zero.

**Aido** rubbed his tearing eyes as a yawn escaped his mouth. He had been in the Moon Dorm library for hours. He could almost see the glimpse of sunlight peaking over the horizon, signaling their night is up. He turned his tired eyes back to the miniature text, blurring before him. All for the sake of his beloved dorm leader.

For the past several days, Kaname had been visibly nervous and unsettled. Whether it was more for his sister's condition, or Kiryuu's escape, Aido had been adamant to help mitigate whatever matters troubled the pureblood. Aido himself, could not stand to see another night where Kaname's anxiety resurfaced from his thin mask of nonchalance. Needless to say, it had been painful to watch.

Kiryuu was a lost cause. He might have been picked alive by vultures for all Aido cared. It would have been better if the Level D had simply dissolved to dust. It was the least that he could do for repentance, for the insults he had piled on pureblood royalty.

Yuki on the other hand, was irreplaceable. And so, the pureblood princess must always take priority. From this, Aido deducted that the majority of Kaname's stress rested in his sister's health. Thus, he had been coming to the Moon Dorm library for three days now after class, attempting to find any instance in history similar to Yuki's conditionally.

Groaning, he piled another volume on the last one; the stack of books now at least a foot taller than his head. Yet another useless book. He had contemplated giving up. Turning a pureblood vampire into a human is unheard of. With the status of pureblood being so highly regarded and their numbers dwindling, it was absurd and unholy to turn such a pure being into something mortal and plain.

As impossible as it seemed, Aido was determined to find even an ounce of information that would at least help the poor girl regain her sanity.

" Aido."

Aido jerked around at the familiar voice. The once sculpted handsome visage of the pureblood prince now appeared gaunt in the candlelight. Several buttons of Kaname's shirt were undone at the base of his neck and his slim red tie hung casually around his shoulders. His normally wavy hair now looked scruffy and unkempt. It had seemed that Yuki's condition has taken a toll on the President's health. Aido tried his best to keep from scrunching his nose at the unfamiliar scent that now emanated from Kaname's person.

" Kaname-sama," Aido bowed respectfully below him, keeping his face hidden from the shadows, afraid his reaction would offend the prince.

Although, his appearance was messy, Kaname's eyes were sharp as ever. They scanned through the open pages Aido was reading. From the content, Kaname guessed that it had something related to Yuki's condition.

" Thank you Aido," Kaname rested a hand on the blonde noble's head, showing his appreciation.

Aido could barely contain his excitement. Kaname-sama was praising him! " Of course, Kaname-sama."

" I can see that you have been hard at work, finding a treatment for Yuki. Tell me," Kaname sat down in the chair next to the table. He signaled Aido to get up. "What exactly have you found?"

Flushed, Aido flipped through his notes, his eyes flying through the scribbles he had made from various sources.

" There were several anecdotes of high level vampires poisoned by certain blood transfusions-"

" We're not concerned about any blood exchange," Kaname cut him off. " Next."

" Lord Hayashi from the 6th century recounted an experience where his mother had mysteriously gone mad from-"

" Madam Hayashi was a pen-name referring to the woman who had cared for him as a child, not necessarily blood related. She was a human," Kaname stared at the candle's wax dripping from the staff. He smiled and gestured for Aido to continue.

Aido flipped through some more of his notes, scrambling to find any piece of information that would be useful to present to the Dorm Leader.

" The snakewood plant-" he began hesitantly.

" Is known to cause hallucinations in vampires," Kaname calmly finished.

" Emperor Jyunichi reportedly began feeding his favourite concubine his own blood to-"

" Blood bond," Kaname interrupted. " From your expression, it seems that you were not able to find any source related to the situation at hand, am I right Aido?"

Aido flustered under the calm gaze of the pureblood. He looked away towards the window, unable to meet Kaname's eyes.

" I think it is safe to say," Kaname continued " that this is the first time in history such an unusual case as occurred."

" Kaname-sama, if I could just have some more time-"

" Enough," Kaname held up a hand " I need you to take that time to do something else for me."

"Anything Kaname-sama!"

Kaname leaned forward, the candlelight caught the crimson glint from his eyes.

" Continue your research regarding Zero."

Aido stumbled back. " What why?"

" I have uses for it. Don't question me Hanabusa." With that, Kaname left as abruptly as he appeared, leaving the blonde noble confused.

**Kaname** stretched his arms over his head. His nightly research had drained him needless to say. But for now, he finally had time to check up on Yuuki.

" Yuki?"

Only the crumpled bed sheets and a motionless body on the ground greeted him.

**A/N: I'm interested to see your reactions to the characterization. Your reviews will definitely be helpful in terms of the narration of the story ;)**

**Have a good day~**


End file.
